


I Wrote This For Jess

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Satsunon with a baby fic for Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wrote This For Jess

Satsuki walked through her bedroom, packing her clothes for the long week away from home. Nonon sat on the bed, watching her wife pack as she made snarky remarks about becoming a single mother. The taller woman smiled and kissed Nonon lightly before going back to her bag and zipping it up. Nonon glared at the bag, almost as if it were the reason Satsuki was going out of town.

“What time does your flight leave?” Nonon asked, scratching at Satsuki’s scalp as she laid down on the bed, her head in Nonon’s lap.

“I have to leave at noon tomorrow.” Satsuki mumbled, her eyes closing as she let out a content sigh. “I wish I didn’t have to leave.”

“I know.” Nonon leaned down and pressed a kiss against Satsuki’s forehead. “At least you can say goodbye to the monsters before you go.”

“At least.” Satsuki nodded, rolling off of Nonon’s lap and burying her face in the pillow.

“Aw, are you gonna miss me?” Nonon purred, kissing the back of Satsuki’s neck and flopping over onto her side.

“Is that even a question?” Satsuki flicked the light off and turned around. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled the blankets over them. “Of course I’ll miss you, you idiot.”

Nonon chuckled and snuggled closer to Satsuki. “I’m gonna be a single mom.”

“You know that Mako will be over every day before and after her shift at the hospital.” Satsuki said, her eyes closing. “Ira is always available, though Houka and Iori are still on that weird couples’ retreat…”

“I’m not letting Mr. Monkey near my kids.” Nonon said with a yawn.

* * *

Nonon stood in the kitchen, sipping her tea and watching as Satsuki said goodbye to the twins. They were unaware of the pained look on Satsuki’s face as she gave them each a kiss on the head and frowned at Nonon. Hibiki took that opportunity to shove his fist into his mouth and drool all over Satsuki’s jacket. Satsuki sighed and kissed his forehead, glancing down at the drool mark on her jacket.

“I’m going to miss you both so much.” She murmured, getting a kiss on the cheek from Mayu.

This was promptly followed by “Hi!” and a smack to the side of the head.

“Don’t do that.” Satsuki sighed, taking Mayu’s hand in her own. “No hitting, we can’t be violent when Mama’s gone, okay?”

“Sats,” Nonon said, looking at the clock over the oven. “It’s ten thirty, Ira’s gonna be here in less than five minutes.”

Satsuki nodded and set the twins on the floor before rushing to the bedroom to change her jacket and get the drool off her hands. Nonon was sitting on the floor when Satsuki returned, she looked up at her wife and tap the watch on her wrist. With a sigh and one last wistful look at her children, Satsuki leaned down and kissed Nonon goodbye.

“I’ll see you in a week.” She mumbled, grabbing her bag and her briefcase. “I’ll call whenever I can, I promise.” She knelt down and kissed each of the twins, neither of which acknowledged her. “Be good for Mommy, okay?”

With that, Satsuki stood, just in time to hear a knock on her door, indicating that Gamagori was there to drive her to the airport. She waved at Nonon one more time before opening the door and following Gamagori down the hall.

* * *

Nonon sat with Hibiki on her lap and Mayu on the floor, throwing toy trucks at the bookshelf, watching _Finding Nemo_ while she waited for a call from Satsuki. On Monday, her wife didn’t have the time for a Facetime call, but she did say that she’d call at around four thirty. It was four forty-five and there was still no call yet.

A familiar ping from Nonon’s iPhone attracted the attention of both the twins, causing Hibiki to stop watching his favorite part of the movie and Mayu to waddle over faster than Nonon had ever seen a baby her age go. Nonon smiled and picked Mayu up, letting her sit on her left thigh. Kissing Mayu on the head, Nonon unlocked her phone and pulled up the image of Satsuki on the screen.

“Sorry I’m late.” Was the first thing that came out of the phone.

The sound of their mother’s voice excited the twins beyond any of Nonon’s expectations. The chorus of ‘hi’s and baby babble almost drowned out what Satsuki was saying, but it did put a large grin on her face as she listened to what the babies had to say. Nonon sighed and ran her fingers through Mayu’s hair, leaving it sticking up and all directions.

“Are you watching _Nemo_?” Satsuki asked after a moment of silence.”

“Good job, Mama.” Nonon said, glancing up at the TV. “It’s your favorite part.”

“The whole movie is my favorite part.” Satsuki replied, earning a belt of laughter from Hibiki.

“Me-Mo!” He shouted, gesturing to the screen. “Me-Mo!”

Satsuki nodded, her smile widening. “I see, it’s an interesting movie, isn’t it?”

“Hi!” Mayu exclaimed, hitting Hibiki in the head.

“What did Mama say about hitting?” Nonon sighed, allowing Mayu to slip off her lap and put her head down on the floor. “Yeah, reflect on your mistakes, you demon.” She smoothed down Hibiki’s hair before kissing the crown of his head. “He probably absorbed all of her niceness when they were womb-mates.”

“That was awful.” Satsuki groaned, her eyes flicking over screen when she heard someone stomping into the room. “Ryuko’s back, I need to get going. I’ll call you before bed.”

“Okay.” Nonon said with a nod, looking down at Hibiki. “Say bye-bye to Mama.”

“Buh-buh!” Hibiki replied, prompting Mayu to stand up and run over. She hit the phone and glared at Satsuki on the screen.

“Op it!” She shouted, her brow furrowed.

“Say goodbye to Mama.” Nonon repeated, playing with the bow in her daughter’s hair.

Mayu said something unintelligible before wandering to her toys and throwing them around the room.

“The monster is ready for her nap, I think.” Nonon said, looking down at Hibiki, who was now rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“So is your sweet prince.” Satsuki replied, glancing away for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nonon smiled, setting down her phone. “I’ve gotta put these assholes down before they get cranky.”

“Have fun.” Satsuki hung up.

Nonon stood up and carried Hibiki out of the room, smiling to herself when Mayu let out a little wail and chased after her. Apparently, Mayu didn’t like it very much when Nonon left the room for any reason other than to get her food. She opened the twins’ bedroom door and laid Hibiki in his bed before doing the same for Mayu.

“Hi!” Mayu said sleepily, lying down and allowing Nonon to put a blanket over her.

“Someone’s ready for her nap.” Nonon sighed, handing her daughter a stuffed rabbit that Mako had given her for her first birthday. “Here’s rabbit, he’s ready for his nap too.”

“Babbit…” Mayu repeated, taking the stuffed animal and shoving its ear in her mouth.

Nonon moved to Hibiki’s bed and pulled his purple blanket over him before picking up Wolfgang, the duck that Gamagori had given him three days after he was born. Hibiki took Wolfgang, tucking the rear end of the duck under his chin and chewing on the tail. Normally, Nonon would call him an ass eater and laugh while Satsuki scolded her about swearing around the babies, but it didn’t seem nearly as fun as usual.

“Yup, there’s Wolfgang.” Nonon mumbled, flicking on the nightlight and turning off the lights.

“Woof!” Hibiki said, yawning as Nonon closed the door.

“Oh thank god.” Nonon leaned against the door and sighed in relief.

* * *

Mako walked through the door of Nonon’s apartment and grinned when she was met with a chorus of ‘hi’ and the sound of stumbling. Nonon glanced over the back of the sofa and smiled happily, she could finally sleep without being paranoid about Hibiki getting his head trapped under the bed, or Mayu eating one of the potted plants. Motherhood was great.

“Hi, Nonon.” Mako said, picking up both the twins and carrying them back into the living room. “Guess who brought Teddy Grahams!”

“You?” Nonon raised an eyebrow.

“Yep!” Mako put each baby in their high chair, Mayu’s had trucks on it while Hibiki’s had bumblebees on it, and poured a pile of Teddy Grahams on each tray. “Yummy!”

Mayu squealed and grabbed a handful while Hibiki laid his head on the tray and tried to eat handless. Nonon frowned at her son before falling backward and glancing at the television, _Finding Nemo_ was on for the eleventh time. Mako sat beside Nonon, grinning when Dori started singing ‘Just Keep Swimming.’

“This is the best part of the movie!” Mako explained, singing loudly at Nonon babies. “Just keep swimming!”

“Jus kep sim!” Mayu shouted back throwing a handful of crackers in her mouth. “Kep sim!”

“Kep sim! Kep sim!” Hibiki added, throwing his hands in the air and flinging Teddy Grahams all over the floor. Nonon and Mako looked at him, both mildly irritated at the mess. “Hi!”

“Hi.” Nonon sighed, looking back at the movie. “I’m not dealing with this right now. I’m not doing this.”

“Don’t worry.” Mako said, gently prodding Nonon’s face. “Everything’s okay. You’ve got me!”

“I just want my wife back!” Nonon whined, moving out of Mako’s reach. “Why is it only Wednesday!?”

* * *

Satsuki found time to Facetime the babies on Thursday, explaining how the moment she gets out of work is the moment the twins should be going to bed. The last thing Satsuki wanted was to make life harder for Nonon. Nonon held the cellphone for her kids to shout at, Mayu kept trying to hit Satsuki and Hibiki had managed to get the phone in his mouth four times.

“That’s very interesting.” Satsuki said, listening to the baby babble intently.

Hibiki managed to get Mayu’s hand in his mouth and tried to say something, it was probably ‘hi.’

“I miss you both so much.” Satsuki sighed, a small smile forming on her face. “I can’t wait until this business trip is done so I can rescue Mommy from the both of you.”

“Esc Mommy!” Mayu repeated, tearing her hand out of Hibiki’s mouth and examining it.

“That’s right, we’re going to rescue Mommy.” Satsuki laughed, watching as Hibiki climbed up onto Nonon and kissed her cheek. “Yes, we give Mommy kisses after we save her.”

“You’re gonna have to do more than give Mommy kisses to make up for this injustice.” Nonon grumbled, getting another kiss from her son. “Right, Buddy? A lot more than kisses.”

“Ki-eh!” Hibiki squealed, tucking his head under Nonon’s chin.

“Yup, you can give Mommy kisses.” Nonon sighed, petting his hair and looking at Satsuki. “It’s naptime, I think.”

“Is Mayu being insufferable?” Satsuki asked, her smile disappearing.

Nonon looked at the TV, where Mayu was currently hitting Ariel while she tried to sing. “She’s beating on a defenseless mermaid.”

“Night-night, babies.” Satsuki sighed.

“Ni-ni.” Hibiki yawned, chewing on his hand as Nonon carried him to bed.

“See ya soon, Sats.” Nonon mumbled, frowning at the dejected look on her wife’s face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Satsuki frowned, still looking thoroughly displeased before hanging up.

“Your Mama loves you both so much, you know.” Nonon mumbled, scooping up Mayu, who had been following them from the living room. “Even you, you fucking asshole.”

“Ucky ho!” Mayu repeated as Nonon set her in the bed. “Ucky ho!”

“Fuck.” Nonon growled.

* * *

Nonon was feeding the twins their breakfast of Cheerios and eggs when she heard the front door opening. For a moment, she wondered if Mako was coming over for another visit before work, before going back to giving her daughter a yellow spoon that was shaped like a giraffe and giving her son the turtle spoon. She stood up, giving each a kiss on the top of the head before walking down the hall to see what was taking Mako so long.

“Hello.” A voice called from the doorway, making Nonon’s jaw drop. “Is anyone home?”

“Sats?” Nonon gasped, running into the hall and stumbling into one Kiryuin Satsuki. “You’re home!” She exclaimed, grabbing the back of Satsuki’s neck and pulling her into a kiss. “I thought you wouldn’t be home till Sunday! But, here you are!”

“Here I am.” Satsuki smiled, allowing Nonon to kiss her again. “We got done early and I thought I’d surprise you.” She closed the front door and looked around. “Where are the babies?”

“Eating breakfast.” Nonon replied, kissing Satsuki again. “I missed you so much.”

“As much as I love seeing you, I’d like to visit with my children.” Satsuki said, walking into the dining room.

Neither of the twins looked away from the television as she entered, their eyes focused on the animated lions on the television. Satsuki let out a small chuckle and sat down at the table beside them, gently running her fingers through Mayu’s hair. When her daughter still didn’t respond, Satsuki rolled her eyes, glancing up at the movie.

“Did the kitty fall down?” She murmured, grinning when Mayu gasped and whipped her head around.

“MAMA!” Mayu exclaimed, a grin forming as Hibiki spun around too.

“Hi!” Hibiki squealed, trying to crawl out of his high chair. “Hi! Hi! Hi!”

Satsuki laughed a little and lifted each child into her arms. “Were you good for Mommy?”

“No, they’re monsters and I hate them! Let’s sell them on eBay!”

“We made them, they belong on Etsy.”


End file.
